DE 102011078402 A1 describes a conversion element and a light-emitting diode with such a conversion element.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide a luminescence conversion element suitable to generate electromagnetic radiation with predefinable spectral characteristics, an optoelectronic semiconductor component, and a method of producing such an optoelectronic semiconductor component that emits electromagnetic radiation with predefinable spectral characteristics.